Water works
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: bunch of one shots of Seto/Joey that deal with water in some way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is a collection of one shots that can be read separately or as a whole. All will be Seto/ Joey centric.

Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.

'Rain'

The cool droplets caressed his burning skin. Joey smiled as the sky unleashed it's tears upon his sun-kissed form. The heat of the day had started to become unbearable, yet he wandered on. Unwilling to impose on his friends, and not quite ready to return to the hell hole he called home.

Tilting his head up, he reveled in the wet kisses. Beneath their umbrellas, people stared at him. Some thinking he looked stupid standing there like some love stuck fool, others roaming their eyes over his thin t-shirt that now clung to his form.

He didn't mind; though, he loved the warmth of the air mingled with the cool droplets. Nothing could get him down. Not even that familiar black limousine slowing down until it stopped beside him.

"I didn't know they allowed dogs on these streets without a leash on."

He grinned as the cool voice washed over him. "Hey, Kaiba. Nice day, huh?"

"You're a moron."

"Nah. It's relaxin'. Ya should try it."

Shaking his head, Kaiba motioned the blond closer. "Get in, mutt, before you catch a cold and I'm stuck taking you to the vet."

"Oh, and you care oh so much," Joey drawled even as he climbed into the limo.

"Perhaps."

They rode on in silence until they reached the mansion. "This ain't my place, Kaiba."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then you'll play in the rain with me, right?"

"No."

"Please," Joey whined as they entered the mansion.

"Will you shut up?"

"Sure."

"Will you stay?"

"You want me to stay the night? Like a sleepover thing that friends do?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Hm, you're much too accommodating. What's going on?"

Grinning, the blond rocked back on his heels and stated, "I just love the rain. Plus, it's fun and even you need to have fun."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Joey dragged him out into the back yard to stand in the middle of the rainstorm with his hands still wrapped around the CEO's wrist.

Kaiba found himself smiling despite himself. Removing the blond's hands from his wrist, he settled his own on the puppy's waist. If only for a moment, he could pretend they liked one another on a more romantic level. This was oddly exhilarating. He could understand why the blond liked the rain so much. Kaiba's eyes wandered over Joey's see-through shirt and painted on jeans before traveling up to land on those tantalizing lips.

Moving closer, their lips brushed together. Sweet and hesitant with just a hint of awkwardness. They pulled away stunned, Kaiba hoping his face wasn't as red as the blond's. Once again, Kaiba brought their lips together. Needing to prove that the spark had been real and not just his imagination, he pressed their lips together more firmly. He was shocked at how accommodating Joey could be. His body pliant against his own while tanned fingers dug into his brunet hair mussing up the tresses.

"Pup, lets go get dry."

Toweling his hair, Joey smiled in amusement as Kaiba barked on the phone at some unfortunate employee. He pulled on the dark green thermal that the blue eyed teen never wore and slipped on grey sweats he was surprised the millionaire even owned.

"Ya shouldn't be so mean."

"My employees' shouldn't be incompetent fools."

Glancing outside, Joey frowned. "The rain's stopped. I should get home."

Glaring, Kaiba stated coldly, "Backing out of your part of the bargain, mutt." Damn it, he wanted the pup to stay. To sleep in a warm bed, safe and secure, if only for one night.

"No, I figured ya were joking."

Stepping up to glare down at the blond, the CEO demanded, "Was kissing you a joke then, too?"

Those glorious amber orbs narrowed in thought.

"No, I…I'm just being dumb, huh?"

"Are you worried about your father?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Joey hissed defensively.

"Really? You honestly think I didn't notice all those bruises you try to hide."

"I never noticed you looked at me so much considering how often you put me down!"

Suddenly his lips were being crushed by the taller teen's and all Joey could do was collapse into the arms surrounding him. He was so tired of hiding, so fed up with pretending to be happy.

"Mine," Kaiba growled out possessively glad he finally decided it was time to confess to the feisty blond now mewling against his lips.

"I'll stay tonight, but in a guest room. I'm not some easy slut that'll sleep with ya just 'cause your some rich CEO," Joey concludes before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Okay. The rain's not so bad, pup."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank you to those that have started reading these one shots and enjoyed them. As a reminder a few of these may seem like they can be read together or separately, but not all of them will be like that.

"Pool"

Lately his puppy had taken to lounging by the pool and watching his little brother swim. Seto knew his boyfriend would swim for a while then climb out roughly an hour before he was due home in order to sun dry. He knew this only because his brother tended to report their days together in a precise, detailed filled way.

Dropping his suit jacket onto the nearby table, he loosens his tie as he saunters over to the blond. His eyes trailed appreciatively over the bare chest and toned stomach displayed before him, even as his gut clenched with each new bruise he noticed. Kneeling beside Joey, he closed his eyes as the amber eyed teen wrapped his arms around his neck. Only here in the secured privacy of his home could he enjoy the blond in such a intimate way and relax knowing that no one would dare trespass. Some had tried, many left with bite marks from the dogs, burns from the flame throwers that went off once the system was turned on, and his personal favorite; huge bruises from a baseball wielding Mokuba.

"Swim with us?"

"You know I don't go into the pool."

"Why not?"

"I don't care for swimming."

"Oh, okay."

His puppy let the subject drop, a disappointed look crossing his features briefly, before he leaned back to bathe in the sun once again.

How could he admit to Joey how foolish he looked in the water? He was always so graceful, often mocking the blond for being such a klutz. Yet each time he entered any form of water more than a foot high, he looked as if he suffered from seizures. No offense to those that actually have seizures, but he had no other way to describe how he flayed around like a goon almost drowning. God, Joey could swim; though, perfect and oddly graceful. As if he were born of the sea.

"Set, would ya swim with me tonight? Please?"

"Puppy," he trailed off as that disappointed look surfaced in those honey eyes.

"No swim suit required," the blond teased.

"Maybe."

It was nearing midnight when he finally relented and allowed an eager puppy to drag him to the pool. Moonlight glittered across the surface. All the outdoor lights had been shut off for once encasing them in darkness. This way he hoped the blond wouldn't see his impression of a fish out of water. Yet the darkness wasn't enough to hide the ugly bruises that littered the blond's face causing his heart to break. He trailed his fingers over every dark mark lovingly before linking their hands together.

"You should just move in."

"I can't, Set. He needs me."

Nuzzeling the blond's throat, he tried to understand his beloved's need to stay with a lazy drunk that could care less whether his son lived or died. He had to get him out of that hell hole before that man killed his puppy. What would he do then? First, he murder the drunk, then buy off every cop to keep himself out of jail, and then…he didn't know. Life just wouldn't be the same without the blond's carefree grin, loud voice, and exuberant embraces. His breath hitched and his thoughts died as Joey's lips whispered across his chest.

"Let's swim, alright? No more talk about him. I came here to relax and get away."

They had decided to wear their swim-trunks. He had known the blond had been joking anyways. Any amount of physical intimacy scared Joey half to death. Hugs, he accepted and gave out willingly. Kisses, welcomed. Holding hands, if the huge smile the blond donned when they did was any indication, then he loved the simple gesture. Cuddling, if Joey were in the mood and not feeling suffocated. Beyond that, a big, neon Hell No! And he accepted that. Of course, his teenage hormones were in overdrive but he controlled himself. He waited this long to go any further, he could continue to wait until his puppy was ready.

Taking a step towards the water, he cringed and steeled himself for the laughter. Dipping a toe in, he bit his lip. He hated being insecure.

"Set, can you swim?"

Shaking his head, he tensed as the blond moved to stand in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its a weakness."

A soft peck graces his cheek.

"I'd never laugh at you."

Leading Seto deeper into the water, Joey keeps his hands steady on the CEO's waist.

"We're beyond that now, right? We fight still, most couples do, but we're not hellbent on destroying each other. It's kinda nice that for once I'm not the one looking up to you for guidance. I feel dumb around ya sometimes. I know ya don't mean ta, but there's times where I wonder what the hell you're doin' with me. "

Guilt suffocated him. He'd never meant to hurt Joey. In the beginning, he didn't particularly like him, but after being around each other for so long he grew to care about the blond. Without the knowledge of how to go about forming a relationship; though, he just kept up with the taunts and ridiculed him every chance he got. Mokuba said it was like a grade schooler teasing the girl he liked.

Under Joey's supervision, he began to tread water. He'd panic and sink, but Joey only calmly helped him to restudy himself.

"I really do believe it would be wiser for you to move in."

Joey glared at him before snarling, "I said no, Kaiba. I'm not some charity case or something"

"I never said you were. Give me a better reason and I'll drop the subject. Unless, you just don't want to be together."

"Is that what you think? Because I'd think you were the one that wanted to break up. Damn it, Kaiba, we've been together nearly four months and you still refuse to tell anyone about us. How come only your brother is allowed to know, huh? My friends wouldn't tell my dad, they know better."

Hurt and anger play out in Joey's increasing tone.

"What do you want me to say?"

His calm, collected tone is the exact opposite.

"I'm leavin'. Find someone else to be your dirty secret."

He stumbles out of the water as his puppy stomps into the mansion. He can't lose him, not after they made so much progress. Without Joey, who'd ensure the light entered his life. If he left, he'd shut down and close everyone out again. Can't lose him. Puppy, stay. Come back.

"Joey," he begins as he stared at the blond sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't find my other shoe."

Quietly he handed the blond his beaten up shoe.

"Stay, please. If you really want, we'll tell your friends." Silently, he applauded himself for keeping his voice steady. Showing weakness was wrong. A sin in his world.

"I'm fine with waiting to tell them, Set, I just wanted the choice. I have to go home tomorrow, he can't find out about us."

Curling up together, Joey smelled against Seto's chest.

"Will you go swimming tomorrow?"

A chuckle caresses his golden tresses.

"We'll see. I work tomorrow. I have to get this project done."

"I know. I work tomorrow, too. I got the early shift so I can swing by my house and check on dad in the afternoon. Yugi's been wondering when I'd hang out again so I'll go see him. Maybe by seven I can get here?"

"Okay, we'll go swimming."

"Promise, Seto?"

"Yes, I promise."

They sealed the deal with a quick kiss then another slower kiss. Their lips linger, mouths part sensually, and tongues dance languidly together. Teeth nip as their passions rise. Joey pulls away first looking flushed and embarrassed. Tucking his puppy against his chest, he strokes his hair lulling him to sleep. No, he could't lose the blond and if that meant revealing every weakness he had then so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thunder"

Sheets of rain pounded against teh small window of his bedroom. Lightning cracked viciously across the sky like his father's angry fist across his face. The boom echoed in his already ringing ears.

Joey struggled to his feet, hissing in pain as he jarred the wounds across his back his father's belt had created. Limping to the bathroom, he studied his face in the mirror before pulling off his dingy bathrobe. Bruises littered his chest along with a few burns from a cigarette. Welts, raw and bleeding, raise out of his skin like angry exclamation marks of his weakness. Shallow cuts cover his thighs from the broken beer bottle his father had tried to thrust inside him claiming that he was nothing but a dirty whore. Luckily the drunk had passed out before sodomizing him.

The beatings had never been this bad before. _Why? How could his own father hurt him like this? Was this his punishment for staying at Seto's for the last week? _He hadn't meant to be gone for so long. Seto never begged for anything, yet the brunet had pleaded with him night after night to stay. Really, who could expect him to say no to that gorgeous face showing such blatant emotion? Such a rarity in itself, that he felt obligated to oblige.

A groan from the other room startled him. Yanking the bathrobe back up, he ran to his bedroom. "Boy, get out here and clean up this mess!" Cringing, he shruggeed on a decently clean shirt and tugged on his tattered jeans. "Now! You whorthless slut, get out here or so help me! I'll call up my friends, boy, the ones that you like so much! They'll teach ya to listen!" Fear widened his one good eye since the other was swollen shut. "They've been asking 'bout ya. Even offered to pay even more than the last time. I need that money since that rich ass you've been whoring yourself out to ain't paying ya a dime!"

Frantically his mind screamed the one name that he held sacred. _Seto! Seto! Seto!_ Desperately he opened the window and clambered onto the fire escape even as his body ached in protest. _Please be home, please oh please, just be home._ Over the roar of thunder, he heard the door breaking. Stumbling over a can discarded in the alleyway, he ran as quickly as he could with his wounds screaming in agony.

Despite the fact that Kaiba Corp was closer, he kew he'd only be allowed entrance at the mansion. Their choice to keep their relationship private until they felt more secure with their standing in one another's lives. It wouldn't do to go public if they just broke up the next week, and with their past anything could happen.

With pain slowing him down and blood loss leaving him dizzy, he collapsed before he could even reach the intercom to announce his arrival at whatever ungodly hour of night this was.

"Joey?"

Hefting the blond up, the guard walked up to the mansion doors and buzzed himself in. "Get Mr. Kaiba," he demanded laying the unconcious blond down on the couch.

"Joey, wake up! You hear me, you need to wake up."

Groggily honey eyes opened and barely focused on the tall form before him. "Puppy, should I call my doctor?"

Shaking his head, Joey winced as thunder clapped loudly. "I'm fine, Set, please don't call anyone. I just need to rest."

He tossed and turned biting back screams for most the night until the pain pill he reluctantly took kicked in. He woke up long enough to eat the soup the cook prepared for him. After two nights of this ritual, Seto had dragged him into the bathroom for a bath seeing as he couldn't stand long enough for a good shower.

Whimpering he sunk into the water and squeezed his eyes shut while Seto throughly cleaned him up. "What's wrong, Joey? Besides the obvious." He knew he had to answer. His boyfriend only used that soothing tone with him when he needed answers and intended to get them.

"My father beat me again. He threatened to call his special friends." It embarressed him, telling his greatest weakness to someone he only wanted to see his strenghts.

"They hurt you before," Seto pressed gently massaging shampoo intow wet, blond hair.

"It was storming that night, too. He had lost a bet and needed some quick cash. For a lousy hundred dollars, he watched as they raped me. Two would hold me down while one took me. No one heard my screams over the storm. The other two watched and laughed until it was their turn. Those five men took the only thing I had left. I wanted to die. I couldn't move for days, and by the time I could I no longer cared if I lived beyond that night."

"What saved you?" He can hear the barey restrained anger in Seto's voice, feel the control he's excerting over his fury in the way his fingers trembled in his hair.

"My sister came to town shortly after and we spent the entire weekend together. She lifted my spirits even though I couldn't tell her why I felt so horrible in the first place. She told me that no matter how bad the storm, the sun always emerges again. She had her brillant smile on her face, and was looking at me like I was her hero. To her, I wasn't worthless scum, I was the best big brother in the world. That was over a year ago."

Wrapping Joey in a plush bathrobe, Seto took him downstairs and lit a fire in the fireplace. Seto held him tightly as the storm rode out. Ever so gently, he brushed his lips against the blond's. "I wont let him hurt you again."

"You still want me to move in right?"

"Yes, of course."

"I can't be around him anymore. I don't recognize him. My father no longer exists. I thought if I stayed, if I forgave him, that eventually he'd be my dad again. The man he was before the divorce. He can't ever be that person again, I know that now. I can help with the bills and I'll pay rent."

Rolling sapphire orbs and glaring at him playfully, Seto states firmly, "No. You're my boyfriend and as such I'd never expect you to pay to live with me. I asked you, not the other way around. However, we should probably tell your friends about us so they don't think I've brainwashed you or hired you as my personal slave."

". Very funny."

A smile lit up Joey's face. Leaning up to kiss Seto, he grins as he hugs him tightly. "We'll get my stuff tommorow, okay? Some of those huge ass bodyguards of yours should keep my dad from having a cow."

Nodding Seto led his puppy upstairs to his new room. Their room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Can be read seperately, or as a second part to "Thunder".

"Shower"

At least once a week, they showered together. Seto had concluded that the act had a sense of intimacy without being too uncomfortable for Joey. This ritual had started roughly three months ago. One day after the terrible storm that led Joey to reveal his darkest seceret, Seto had decided to show him how they could be close without having sex.

Showering together had been awkward at first. Despite his brave face, Seto had been nervous about his beloved seeing him nude for the first time. Trembling Joey reminded himself that the brunet had already seen him in his birthday suit. The first time, they cleaned up quickly with shy glances and no touching at all.

Hesitantly Joey stepped into the shower and crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm. Seeing his boyfriend nude no longer felt odd, but had a thrill to it. A sort of longing filled him, a sense of a electrical current serging though his blood leaving it singing. His own shame evaporated after the third time of doing this together. No, the entire reason he detested this weekly ritual laid in the fact that Seto Kaiba was a huge water hog.

The hint of warmth he recieved as Seto held him close and massaged shampoo into his hair only eased the cold by a smidge, more of a tease then anything. His toes were numb, his butt freezing, and kissing with water getting into your mouth was not romantic. Seto backed up enough for him to rinse off, but still stood in the majority of the water.

He never complained; though, Seto found this time to be enjoyable and there wasn't much the CEO liked to do that didn't envolve work on some level. This was the one time that no one dared disturb them.

At school, their friends (annoyances that come with loving a stray, as Seto put it) whom they still hadn't told nearly catching them whever they tried to have some time together put a damper on things. If they were at the office, Seto's secretary felt it was her duty to disturb them every five minutes since she made it obvious that she dislike him and only tolerated him so her ass didn't get canned. Even though he was usually studying or doing homework while Seto worked and tried to answer his questions at the same time. After all, the whole ruse as to why he was going to the company was for tutouring. Unless Mokie was gone, eventhough he loves the little runt to death, was also a downer. Trying to watch a movie with your significant other is nearly impossible with a little body pressed between the two of you stealing the popcorn and critiquing the entire film. They never had any time for just them, and he was seriously begining to think that telling everyone the truth regardless of consequences would be their best course of action.

During his musings, Seto had drawn him closer and was rubbing his arms in a way of trying to warm him up. "Pup, can you go see your friends today?"

"Yeah, what's up? Ya usually don't try to get rid of me on your rare days off," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you, but I need the day to complete it."

"As long as it's not a doghouse or somethin', then fine."

"The thought has passed my mind," Seto stated smirking as his boyfriend's face turned red with anger.

"Jerk."  
"I promise, you'll like it."

"Better, or you can sleep on the couch," Joey snarled.

Bouncing on his toes, Joey glanced at the clock every few seconds. His impatience had started as soon as Seto had ushered him out the door.

"So, how's living with Kaiba?"

This is the tenth tim Tristian had asked that same question within the last month. Each time he told him it was alright, he'd get this doubtful look in return.

"I told ya, Tris, he's a bit nicer now. Kaiba found me after dad beat the crap outa me and brought me to his place. He just needs a friend and I'm willing."

"So, you're not like his sex slave or something?"

"Tristian," Yugi gasped covering his mouth as his cheeks glowed red.

"Nah, nothing like that. He just took me in so I wouldn't go to some home."

"I'm just saying, Kaiba ain't the type to do something for nothing."

"Maybe we should trust that Joey knows what he's doing," Ryou inserted, his tone polite but his eyes have a slighly dark edge to them showing his displeasure.

"Joey, you're hiding something from us and whatever it is, we want you to know we'll accept you no matter what," Yugi said handing the blond a plate heaping with pizza.

Mmmm, pizza, just what he needs to distract himself. "Don't worry, Yug, you'll be the first to know when I'm ready," he says between bites.

Taking in the rooms lack of destruction, Joey finally inquires, "Where's the Yamis?"

"Yami is helping out in the shop. He can stock shelves without too much trouble, but Grandpa doesn't trust him on the register yet."

Smiling Ryou nibbles on his food before adding, "Bakura and Marik are being punished."

"Really? Why? How?"

"Calm down, Joey. Marik and Bakura broke Ry's favorit picture frame and we decided that they could spend the day with Isis doing her bidding," Malik explained with a devious laugh.

Yugi answered the sharp knock at the door revealing Kaiba. Murmurs of greetings echoed through the room. The short duelist noted happily that the CEO only had eyes for Joey.

"One sec, I only got one piece left," Joey mumbled through a mouthful.

Shoveling pizza into his mouth, the blond jumped up and waved goodbye before dragging the brunet out the door. Once insice the safety of the limo, he launched himself at Seto and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. "What's my surprise?"

"You have to wait, pup. Patience is a virtue."

"So is remaining celibate until I'm dead."

Smirking, Seto tied the blindfold around his boyfriend's head effectivly cutting off his sense of sight. Carefully he led him into the mansion and upstairs. "Ready?" A slight nod was his only response. Untieing the blindfold, He smiled softly as his puppy gasped. "Maybe now, you'll actually enjoy showering together."

"You bet," Joey gushed taking in the two shower heads, one on either side, and the vast expanse of body jets that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. The entire shower had been remodled. Stone walls, a bench that ran the entire lenght of one wall, and a stained glass window above that featured his Red Eyes Black Dragon entertwined with Seto's Blue Eyes that let in just enough natural light.

"I wont freeze anymore," Joey grinned throwing his arms aound Seto in thanks before enthustiastically disrobing the both of them.

Now this he could consider romantic. Warmth massaging his entire body, Seto's fingers lingering over his shoulders, gliding down his chest, cupping his hips and dragging him flush against him as their slow kisses ingnite the passion burning inside them. A tounge demands entrance, and eagerly he allows it. Moaning into the brunet's mouth, he tangles a hand in soaked tresses and his other grips the older teen's ass. They pulled apart breathlessly as they began to slowly wash one another knowing each other's limits.

"I think we should tell everyone soon. Yugi already suspects, and Tris is being an ass, and..."

"We will, but for now they can wait. This is about you."

"Who'd have thought the ruthless CEO of Kaiba Corp is a hopeless romantic?"

Laughter bounced off the walls. Drawing his puppy out, he wrapped a warm towel that had been on the nifty towel heater around him and stated, "If it makes you happy, I don't care. However, it's our little seceret, I don't need rivals thinking I've gone soft. "

"Ha, as if. Plus, you're super sexy when you go all big, tough business guy on those dumbasses."

"Am I now? Would you like to accompany to my next board meeting? I have to fire some of those idiots and take over some companies. We could end up on my desk by the end of the day."

Warm, greedy lips are pressed against his own and his back slammed into the door. His arms wrap around the brunet's neck as rough hands grasp his hips and bring their bodies closer. His usual fears reared their ugly heads at that moment reminding him that he's damaged. He pushed against Seto's chest and breathed in deeply as let his forehead drop to the male's shoulder.

"I love you, Joey. Whenever your ready."

Stunned, Joey gaped at him before blushing cherry red and stuttering, "Y-you said it first."

Embarresed the CEO started out of the bathroom unable to face his beloved's rejection. Hurt entered his cobalt orbs as his puppy remained silent. He tensed as warm arms wrapped around him from behind ready to lash out to hide his pain.

"I love you, too. I just never thought you'd feel the same."

Relief washed over him as he turned in his puppy's arms to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you," he repeated relishing in the way Joey's eyes light up and a dazzeling smile played upon his lips.

"Love ya, too, Set. Don't ever forget that."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me as a writer to hear your thoughts on my work.

"Dishes"

There was something about watching the mutt do dishes that he found absolutely sexy. Mokie had dragged him to the mutt's new apartment for a house warming party. All the rest of the geek squad had come as well. Of course, the mutt had been overjoyed at seeing all his friends crammed into the small space. They ate lasagna and garlic bread, played card games, and bestowed upon the blond gifts for his place: A toaster from Yugi and Yami with a firm warning to never allow the Pharaoh to touch it, a shiny new microwave from Malik and Marik, while Ryou had shyly handed a bed in a bag to the male while Bakura tossed throw pillows onto the couch mumbling why the hell someone would need all these extra pillows, then Tristan had proudly displayed a bottle opener as if he had the most brilliant gift ever, and Duke tossed the mutt a box of condoms with a shrug and a wink saying, "Just in case."

Finally the others had left and Mokie finally revealed their gift. "Roland, bring him up." The man handed his brother a small crate with something squirming inside. "You may go, Roland. Seto brought his car. Thank you." With a million watt grin, Mokie released the hissing kitten and stated, "So you don't get lonely."

Mokie played with Gizmo, the tan kitten with a white patch on his chest and paws while he sipped coffee and watched the mutt clean up. Which brought him back to the fact that Joey Wheeler, second rate duelists and mutt, looked like sex on two legs while washing dishes, and looked absolutely adorable with a small content smile on his face when Gizmo dashed in, rubbed against his new owner's legs, then out again as if in agreement.

With a chuckle, the blond begins swaying again to the music humming in his ears. He'd dip his hands into the water, pull out a dish, and with a cloth sensually cleanse the plate. His movements slow and gentle as if caressing a lover.

"Kaiba, you're creeping me out here."

"Hm," he hummed distracted by the fact that the blonde's shirt had become damp in some areas from water splashing on him.

"Stop starin' at me."

"Uh huh."

"Kaib, you okay?"

"Yes, puppy."

"Um, okay," the blond stated raising an eyebrow before turning back to the dishes.

The chore was so domestic that just watching the teen made him feel at home. Frowning into his nearly full cup of cold coffee, he pondered over how someone so brash and feisty could be so gentle. He mused over the idea of those hands gently sliding over flesh with the same care. If those hips would move against his lover's with the same rhythm as they did when swaying to a musical beat.

Under Kaiba's watchful eye, Joey nervously dried the dishes. He'd been trying to figure out why the taller teen was still there, but didn't want to be rude. Cursing under his breath, he stretched up trying to reach the outrageously tall cabinets. Giants must've designed this kitchen; no one else would put the shelves up so high. A blush crossed his features as a strong chest pressed against his back and the plates are taken from him easily.

"There you go, pup, wouldn't want you to strain yourself," Kaiba breathed against his ear placing the plates on the proper shelf. A smirk curved his lips ghosting against the blonde's throat and causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"Maybe you should go check on your brother, I'm sure he'd like to go home soon."

"Why would I do that when the view here is so much nicer?"

"Are ya on drugs, Kaiba?"

The honey eyed teen backed away warily eyeing him critically searching for signs of drug use or possible insanity since the CEO seemed to have lost his mind somewhere between arriving and now.

"No, I assure you I'm quite opposed to drugs of any kind. I prefer to be alert and in the right mind."

"Caffeine's a drug, Kaib," Joey drawled with a smirk.

"He always gets affectionate when he's drowsy," Mokuba interrupts cuddling the sleeping kitten.

"How can I be tired? I've drank coffee all night."

"Um, it's caffeine free. I'm intolerant to the stuff but I like the taste," Joey mutters sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Seeing how close Seto stood to Joey, an idea dawned on him. "Can we stay the night? Seto drove us here and I wouldn't feel safe riding with him in the state he's in. What if he fell asleep at the wheel?" He used his best puppy eyes and innocent tone.

"I thought Roland dropped you off," Joey said confused having missed the boy's brief conversation with the man earlier.

"No, I texted him to bring your gift, so that Gizmo would be a huge surprise. Please, Joey," he pleaded.

"I guess so. I don't have many places to sleep, though."

A thoughtful look crossed the blonde's face before he added, "I guess I can take the couch and you two can share my bed."

"We can't!"  
At his older brother's concerned look and Joey's confused expression, he lowered his head as if hiding his shame and admitted, "I kick and punch in my sleep. I've left bruises on Seto and even broke one of his ribs. I'm unsafe to sleep with. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can share the bed."

Seto hid his proud smirk by burying his face in the blonde's shoulder under the guise of practically falling asleep while standing.

"I…I don't know. I could always sleep on the floor," Joey mumbled.

"I didn't realize you were such a chicken, after all it's only one night."

A chuckle nearly escaped Seto as his brother taunted the blond.

"Fine, but if he snores I'm kicking him out," Joey pouted as he headed to his room to grab a blanket for the kid. "Use one of those fancy pillows to sleep on."

Smirking at his victory, Mokie snuggled up on the couch with Gizmo laid out by his curled up legs. Just wait till Joey realizes how much Seto likes to cuddle, he muses with a please grin on his face.

"Let go of me, Kaiba," Joey snarled as the leach of a teen once again wrapped him in his arms. A soft snore is his only reply. "You've got to be kidding me. Kaiba, wake up! I'm not your damn teddy bear."

"Shut up, mutt. I'm trying to sleep," Seto growled.

"Fine, but can ya loosen your grip at least? For someone that hates me, you're sure clingy."

"Don't hate you," the sapphire eyed male mumbled into his ear.

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Like you more than I should. Plus, you're sexy when you act like a housewife."

The feisty blond increased his struggles, but only managed to turn himself to face the CEO. "You should be grateful I like ya, too, or I'd punch ya."

"I know, Yugi told me."

"He what? That little…I swear I'll…"

"Do absolutely nothing. He's your friend, remember," Seto injected casually.

"Ya should know I'm no one night stand. If that's what ya want, there's a hooker down in the alley looking for some cash."

"I'm sure I won't be needing her services," Seto drawled pulling the blond against him and closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Joey shot up in bed at the loud banging at his front door and nearly tripped out of bed. Groggily Seto followed.

"Joseph K. Wheeler?"

"Yes, sir," the blond whispered staring at the cops with fear tinged orbs.

"We regret to inform you that you're father took his own life last night. He was found hanging in his cell around an hour ago."

The blond nodded, then shut the door when they were finished going over the details.

"Fucking coward," he hissed yanking open the fridge and downing a cup of Kool-Aid in one gulp.

"Pup, are you okay?"

Leveling his gaze at the older teen perched on the chair at his small table, he nodded. "I lost my dad long before this. It's shocking, but I'll get over it. I have to."

An urge overtook him then, to erase the little bit of grief and remind himself that he still lived; he obeyed this desire without question. Plus, Seto looked too cute sitting there with half lidded orbs and sleep mussed hair. He straddled the brunet's lap, smirking at the surprised gasp that escaped the normally stoic male, and kissed him soundly.

He'd worry about funeral arrangements and lack of funds later. He didn't protest when Seto lifted him up, but wrapped his legs around his waist wanting to just drown in pleasure for right now. Tangling his fingers into the soft locks, Joey deepened the kiss as they stumbled past the surprisingly still sleeping Mokuba and down the hall before crashing into his door.

Seto groaned as Joey's nimble fingers tugged his turtleneck off before caressing the bare flesh. Gentle and soft, yet urgent. He pulled back still the blonde's frantic hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, Joey. Look at me. I won't leave unless you want me to. Even then, I'd fight to keep you. Relax, this isn't a one-time thing."

As grief raged through the body, Seto held him close. "Even after everything, I still loved him. No matter how many times he beat me, or stole my hard earned money, I still loved him. He left me, abandoned me just like she did. Stupid idiot just had to get caught sellin' drugs."

Honey eyes looked up and Seto noticed that even as the body trembled with emotion, those beautiful orbs never shed a tear. They'd deal with everything in the morning, the arrangements for the funeral, the media's attention, and their friends' disbelief. Right now, they only needed each other. Joey's hands cupped his face drawing him into a soft, sweet kiss. Filled with longing and hope for a better future.

"If this is the result of watching you wash dishes, then I believe I've found a new hobby."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Seto. Go to sleep before you sprout more nonsense."


End file.
